runfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
This wiki has some rules, like any other. Violating rules in this wiki will get you a warning, and if you continue this bad behavior, you may get banned. (Exception is for severe cases of vandalism, which will get you banned instantly.) Here is a list of rules: # Never violate the following guidelines. # Follow FANDOM's general guidelines. # Follow FANDOM's Terms of Use. # No vandalizing. Vandalizing more than once will get you banned for a month. #* Vandalism in different pages includes, but is not limited to: #** Pornographic content #** Offensive content #** False Information (Extra Warnings for this) #** Content deletion (Blanking pages) #** Content that has nothing to do with the Run Series. #** Putting links to bad websites or viruses. #** Editing other users' comments and profile without allowance and making offensive or unnecessary threads. #** Adding emoticons or unnecessary pictures to pages. #*It is also counted as vandalizing if a user post insulting / harassing comments into pages. #*Severe cases of vandalism (for instance, mass vandalizing) will get you banned instantly, without warning. # No profanity or any form of obscene language at all times. # You cannot sockpuppet alternate accounts. This is forbidden and will get you banned. # Never attempt to impersonate another user or person, it is not allowed in this Wiki. # Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any FANDOM user is not allowed. # Please be informed that posting non-relevant stuff is allowed in your own blog post, but remember that obscene language is not allowed at all times. # Please don't blame us for not having a certain page ready. There's only active users here, plus some anonymous ones. # No hate, no libel, no pornographic content, and no copyright infringement ''' should be caused in this Wiki. # '''It is crucial to keep your account secure. If it's been caught that your account has been vandalizing the pages, then your account can and will get blocked from Run Wikia, perhaps permanently. It doesn't matter if someone you know gets into your computer and starts to mess around; the account is yours, therefore the responsibility is yours. # Don't get into fights. If you find yourself slinging insults at another user or repeatedly undoing their edits, stop. Take a step back, relax, and ask the rest of the community for their opinion. You can ask on Discord or in the comments at the bottom of the page. # Don't run an election campaign. Active, friendly, and mature users may be promoted to staff. However, asking to be made staff will make people question your motives and maturity, especially if you ask over and over. However, if you are doing it for the opinions of people, you can do it. # If you are a Staff member, work for the community. Ask what the community wants, and then use your moderation tools to carry it out. If you use these tools to go against the community, you may lose your position. # Don’t abuse your power if you have special rights in this wiki; this can cause you severe reputational harm, and in severe cases, demotion will occur. #If you have special rights, and you are inactive for 30 days without giving prior notice (such as in a blog post or on your profile), your rights will be removed. If you come back and are active again, we may consider reinstating them, but there is no guarantee. #Do not change difficulty of levels or make edits that may seem controversial without asking others first. This will most likely lead to edit wars. Rules for Polls # Polls are used to attempt to reach consensus between Editors and Readers. So, don't put out unnecessary polls. # You are highly recommended to vote in a poll. If you see one, don't hesitate to vote. # Don't put out wrong answers because you think it is funny. This can cause inconvenience to other users. # If the results came out and it wasn't what you voted for, do not be hateful. This is just a poll. Grammar guidelines These grammar guidelines are not followed in some pages. If you see a page that is inconsistent, then change it. # Originally the usual spelling on this wiki was "Low Power Tunnel", but according to Player 03, the correct in-game name is "Low-Power Tunnel". Some pages are still inconsistent with this, however. # When adding the difficulty for a level page, please make sure the first word is capitalized, but other words are not. This is because there is an automatic color system on the infobox, but it only works with this form of capitalization. # All Wikipedia rules for grammar apply in this wiki unless otherwise stated. Format for editing You can edit all you want, but if you don't follow the format in this Wiki's editing guidelines, it will make you being alienated, and even have your edits reverted. You don't want this, and we don't want it to happen either. So, the following are the formats for editing. # You want more progress for pages? Good! Join us and edit! # You knew a new level is published, but the wiki hasn't added it? You may want to add it but are shocked by the tedious work. No worry. Using the source editor, try to type: , then save the page. Voila! You made the page with the correct format, and other editors will tend to it sooner or later. # When creating a Level guide page, it should follow this format: Level Test Introduction This is the first level of the Tunnel Test. (This infobox template below is called "Level list.") (This template is called "SuggestChar.") Gameplay (Insert some tips and tricks on the level here, or strategies. If there are Achievement(s)/Cutscene(s), add another section about it. Don't clear the Stub Category until another editor thinks the page is to standard for new editors.) For Achievement pages, the format is the same, except instead of the infobox , use the template instead. Category:Browse Category:WikiRelated Category:Data